


Enchanted Summer Days

by Literate_Ghoul



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood Magic, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Magic, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Summer Love, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literate_Ghoul/pseuds/Literate_Ghoul
Summary: After he was expelled from Durmstrang, Gellert Grindelwald went to Godric's Hollow to live with his great-Aunt Bathilda Bagshot. He sought out Deathly Hallows but has also found something he was not expecting; a new friend. Or perhaps something more? For the first time in his life Gellert has found someone to whom he can relate, a connection the likes of which he has never experienced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler in the opening for part of the end of Crimes of Grindelwald, skip to the separation if you want to avoid it (it is merely setting up the true opening and not necessary for the main fic) but there may be more scenes to this nature later.
> 
> Since even the canon movies aren’t adhering strictly to the time lines I am taking loose interpretation/liberties of the events as they ‘actually’ happened according to multiple sources; including ages of characters involved. I may also take liberty with magic.
> 
> I am attempting to design the fanfiction in a way that will allow each chapter to stand alone in the case I cannot (for any reason) continue the fanfiction. I am still planning to tell the overarching story of how they met and how their relationship developed during their time together through my own interpretation/theories. 
> 
> I will be updating tags as I continue to write the fanfiction as necessary.  
> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoy!

“I need some time to myself to work out a few things. Ensure no one bothers me,” Gellert Grindelwalds’ hand shook as he gripped the heavy oak frame door leading into his private quarters as Queenie stared at him with concerned eyes. She had been following him like a lost puppy since she stepped through the blue flames to join him and Gellert didn’t have the patience to deal with the hurt in her eyes. Barbed words exchanged between the witch and her muggle lover did not matter to him; only that he had been able to use it to get to her.

   “Sure thing Mr. Grindelwald but are you okay?” She fluttered long lashed green eyes at him as her gaze flickered from his face to his hand which had gone white from lack of blood circulation and shook slightly as he struggled to keep his composure. He guarded against the powers of the legilimens but in moments of particular emotional strain it was difficult to keep things from someone so naturally gifted. He needed her close to him but it came with risks. He wanted space as he tried to master himself. Gellerts face twitched slightly as he tried to remain neutral.

“Yes Queenie. Now please go.”

Her face suddenly softened, “aww Mr. Grindelwald!” She started to move forward with tenderness and surprise in her face. Realizing she had glimpsed a moment within his mind he slammed the door before she could pass the threshold to try and comfort him.

“No one. Disturbs me!” He reiterated forcibly as he crossed the room to the sprawling wooden desk and large plush chair and collapsed into the softness of it. He dropped his head to the palm of his hand and tried to take a steadying breath as he listened for her departure.

“Yes sir,” Queenie’s voice was soft and sympathetic and she remained quietly at the door for several moments before the click of heeled footsteps slowly took her away, down the hallway to attend Credence and ensure the others in the house knew to leave him alone. In a way it was a blessing she had seen into his mind. She had seen vulnerability, a past love and hurt and Queenie would relate to it deeply. She would ensure he truly was left alone to war with his thoughts. Grindelwald flicked at the lock and listened for it to snap shut just to be sure no one would intrude upon him. He then ran his hand across the lapels of his jacket and the pocket of his vest for a thing he knew would not be there.

The beautiful silver and pearlesque blood pact pendant he always kept tucked into his breast pocket was gone. He had noticed it shortly after leaving the Lestrange Mausoleum but by then it had been far too late. Not usually one to lose his composure Gellert let out a shout of rage pounding a fist upon the arm rest with enough force to hurt himself but he barely noticed the pain. Gellert would have loved to blast this entire office to splinters in a tantrum reminiscent of his youth but he cooly reminded himself how that wouldn’t help his cause. His occasionally difficult to control temper had gotten him into this mess in the first place, so very long ago. He had been foolish and unaware and lost something important then just as he had now. Gellert Grindelwald should have been angry because the blood pact had been the one thing keeping Albus Dumbledore away from him, a true threat. Instead he was angry at himself for feeling a twinge of sentimentality. Among other reasons for them to avoid each other the blood pact had kept him safe. Their promise never to fight each other sealed in magic and flesh. “If I know you Albus. You’re already working on finding a way to break that blood pact,” the words out loud were like a hot knife in his heart and he growled angrily at himself. Gellert had never expected he would be one to fall prey to such nonessential, nonsense feelings and emotions. Not again. Not like this. It had been 30 years. He should not still feel this way and he did not have time for distractions with his plans finally hurtling forward.

But he had the feelings none the less and no matter how hard Grindelwald tried to shove them and the accompanying old memories away he could not. The first time he had met Albus Dumbledore came unbidden and unwelcome to the forefront of his mind. Like vomit, like a warm sickness that would slow, rot and overwhelm him, it bubbled up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ack! Tante! would you stop fussing? I’ll be fine,” Gellert sighed impatiently in his thick german accented English as Bathilda Bagshot straightened his already straight shirt collar. He swatted absently at her wand hand as she made an effort to smooth out his pristine navy robes and threatened to undo the work he had put into his golden blonde hair, which he had carefully arranged to be smoothed back and out of his strong boned face. He found the woman quite insufferable but put up with her because it would make living with her easier.

With the flick of her wrist Bathilda summoned the casserole she had made to bring with them and gestured out the front door. “Come now. I’m hoping Albus isn’t busy. Perhaps you can learn a thing or two about being less troublesome from him. What a good boy he is. Sweet little angel, coming home to take care of his family after his mother passed. He’s a brilliant young man too, could have been a lot of things but he came here instead,” Gellert rolled his eyes as he followed his great-Aunt outside towards their neighbors house.

“Sounds like he was an idiot then, wasting his life,” he ducked under the swat Bathilda aimed at the back of his head. The Dumbledores’ home was a big old building surrounded by a black wrought iron fence and a great overgrowth of plants. The vines crawled like serpents up the bricks and large ferns grew across the yard uncontrolled. It was a contradiction to the bright and beautiful garden that flourished in the back of the house. Gellerts mismatched deep brown and silver eyes scanned the property curiously, dragging across dark barred windows and heavy wooden doors. The Dumbledores’ clearly enjoyed their privacy.

“Hmm!! I know another IDIOT wasting his life. Who got himself expelled from school and ruined his chances at ever being anything, don’t I? So I’d shut my mouth if I were you and try and make friends. Connections are about the only thing that’ll get you anywhere now,” without waiting for any more sarcastic replies from her great-nephew she knocked on the front door, the glass casserole container floating lazily behind them. When no one answered after a minute or so she knocked again, “Albus? Aberforth? It’s me!” She sighed deeply when another length of time passed. “I guess they’re busy,” she pursed her lips at the casserole she had cooked; not sharing it was a crime. No one was answering though so she started to leave with a great sigh promising they would get a chance to meet on another day. They had turned together to return home but made it only a few steps when the door behind them suddenly swung open.

Standing in the door frame was a long auburn haired young man with pale skin covered in tiny freckles. He was removing half moon spectacles from the very end of his nose to tuck upon his head and panting as if he had just run across the entire house to make it here, “terribly sorry for not answering right away Ms. Bagshot. I was -- busy. What can I do for you?” His blue eyes flickered to Gellert curiously who stared back at him.

Incredibly pleased, Bathilda turned on her heel instantly and started back towards the door. “Ah that’s no problem dear! Remember I told you my great-nephew Gellert was coming to live with me? That I’d introduce you since you’re close in age? I thought you might like a friend, I brought dinner -- anyway here he is. This is --- “

Stepping up from behind Bathilda he interrupted his Aunt, “Gellert Grindelwald. Pleasure.” A friendly smile split across his own pale features as he looked at the disheveled young wizard before him despite the aversion he felt. Albus looked like he had been run ragged. There deep shadows under glittering eyes and several days of unattended orange stubble growing across his cheeks and chin. This man looked like a mess and all the glowing praise his Aunt had offered seemed to fall woefully short.

“Er – the pleasure is all mine, “ Albus awkwardly shook Gellerts offered hand. “I am terribly sorry to say but now’s not a good time.” He offered them an apologetic smile. Bathilda looked nearly devastated by this news. “But perhaps later. It’s just that Aberforth isn’t home and I can’t leave the house unattended,” he had been carefully holding the door open only enough so he could poke out his head and seemed to try and close it farther upon himself as Gellert made an effort to glance behind him and inside. It was too dark to see anything beyond the daylight spilling across the threshold. All that was revealed for his nosiness was a cozy looking hallway and a small round table with a flower vase upon it filled with bright yellow sunflowers from the back garden.

“Later would be LOVELY Albus. I will keep the casserole on the side for when you do. You don’t look like you’ve eaten in days,” Bathilda gushed with as much sympathy and understanding as her disappointment could muster.

“Later it is then, and thank you -- nice to meet you again,” with a small nod he slipped back inside the house and closed the door. Once again the house appeared almost as if no one was home.

“Little odd, don’t you think?” Gellert asked as they headed home.

“And who are you to judge? Poor dears have been through so much hardship. I’m sure he will be over later!” She nodded her head as if trying to convince herself more then anyone else that this would happen. Gellert shrugged uncaringly in response. Getting expelled had done nothing to damper his plans and he had come to Godrics Hollow for a reason that didn’t include meeting a disheveled mess of a wizard who had abandoned his supposed passions to look over a small family in a derelict house. Aside; of course, for it being because his only living family member resided here and he had no where else respectable to go.

The afternoon drew onward with the sun lazily sliding across the sky. The days were getting gradually longer as summer crept slowly upon them but as darkness began to fall it was still early enough in the season for the air to grow crisp. Albus had still not arrived and Gellert stared at the covered casserole on the table bitterly as his stomach growled hungrily. Bathilda had insisted they not touch it until Albus arrived; he was a busy boy and might just be late after all.

Finally sick of waiting for something that was not happening this night Gellert stood up abruptly and slammed his hands down impatiently. Bathilda had been staring at her tea with a glazed look in her eyes but she jumped up startled to stare, “what is your problem?!”

“Ach du lieber! He isn’t coming. I don’t know why you’re so insistent. I am not waiting any longer Tante Bagshot. I have things to do.” The chair legs scraped loudly on the floor as he shoved it backwards nearly pushing it over in his hungry impatience as he left the table.

Sputtering indignantly Bathilda called after him, “come back here! And English boy! English in this house!”

Gellert made a rude gesture that caused her to gasp in offense but the blonde young man had slammed the door on his way outside and the scolding that trailed after him from the house was intelligible. It was colder then he had expected but Durmstrang had straddled a snow peaked mountain and the late spring chill was nothing in comparison. All that remained of the suns light as Gellert took off down the streets of Godric’s Hollow was fiery oranges, yellows and pinks upon the horizon but they were fading quickly. Once he was far enough away from his Aunts house that he was certain she was not going to chase after him his pace slowed so he could admire the neighborhood. Godric’s Hollow was a special place, a small wizarding community where his fellows could practice their birthright in peace. Windows flickered to life and in the houses without drawn curtains he could see casual magic and house elves at work. Families were settling down for the day, wands dancing to complete the last of their nightly chores, ensuring the dishes were done and the homes tidy. People smiled happily and their lips moved in merry conversation with one another. Gellert felt a spike of anger to recall that this was not commonplace in the world.

Most often wizards and witches lived in houses surrounded by non-magical folk. Forced by the ministry into secrecy they were unable to use magic freely, and were forced to put up a consistent front. Even worse for muggle borns who had to hide themselves from their families as well. They had been chosen for something so much greater then their lesser kin by receiving magics’ gift. It  made Gellert sick. Lost in his thought with the darkness of night fully closing around him Gellert almost walked straight past his destination. From the corner of his one brown (nearly black) eye he caught a light which made him pause.

He had already walked past the gates to Godric’s Hollow graveyard but thanks to the lumos spell he could see within quite easily. Silhouetted against the magical wandlight was Albus Dumbledore. He stood amid the carefully taken care of headstones staring down distractedly and mournfully at one, “funny place to choose to be when dinner awaited you at meine Tante’s house.” Dumbledore had been so absorbed in his reflection that he jumped, quite startled to suddenly find himself with company.

Albus glanced around for the source of his fright and finally caught sight of a pair of eyes glittering in the darkness; one silvery and the other darker then the night around them but both bright with curiosity. “Oh…oh I’m so sorry. What was -- Gellert, was it?”

“What are you doing in a graveyard? Awfully suspicious,” Gellert leaned on the fence as he tried to read the headstone that Albus had been examining but the slightly older auburn haired wizard had started to pick his way towards the fence and the limited reach of the lumos spell came with him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t arrive for dinner. I lost track of time while at home and by the time I realized how late it was I thought it was too rude to show up…” Dumbledore deftly avoided the question and added one of his own, “what are you doing here?”

“I was looking for something and thinking,” Albus had made it to the fence by then and Gellert absently reached out to pluck cockleburs off of the disheveled robe which made the older wizards cheek turn rosier then the cold with embarrassment.

“Oh?”

Gellert raised a pale eyebrow at the slight crack in Albus’ voice. Continuing onward Grindelwald said, “yes. But since I have found you instead I may as well say; Tante Bathilda was worried since you looked so exhausted when we saw you. You do not look like you’ve eaten or slept in a week, no offense.”

“None taken,” despite saying so Albus did look a little abashed and seemed suddenly to become insecure as he fidgeted with his wrinkled robes in a failed attempt to look more presentable.

“I am sure that my Tante would forgive your tardiness if you came over tomorrow for dinner instead. We saved the casserole for you.” Gellerts’ twisting stomach reminded him that it had not been a willing participant and that it was still quite hungry but he ignored it.

“Uh… Oh yes! Of course. I can come over tomorrow for dinner. My brother will be home then so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Gellert smiled, “wunderbar. I’ll tell my Aunt and see you then.” The younger wizard pushed himself from the cemetery fence and started back home. He had no doubt Bathilda would forget her ire if he told his Aunt the news that Dumbledore would come over tomorrow. It was a bit upsetting to have not accomplished what he had set out to do this day, but Gellert had a feeling he had gotten something better done instead. Godric’s Hollow had mysteries that Grindelwald intended to solve and that would be much easier to do with a companion who had lived here and still had a wand, as well free range to cast magic as he pleased. Albus Dumbledore would be quite a useful tool for him, even if he did seem a disheveled and bumbling fool.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Albus Dumbledore arrived for dinner he looked as exhausted as the day before but quite a bit more presentable. He wore light grey slacks with a white button down dress shirt and dark red suspenders with a matching robe atop. He had taken the time to shave and wash his freckled face and had pulled his long auburn locks into a pony tail, leaving only his bangs out of it. He was much more organized but still carried the weight of his exhaustion on stooped shoulders and dark circles under his fatigued blue eyes which gazed overtop of those half-moon spectacles.

Gellert was wearing a similar outfit only lacking suspenders and was sporting a navy cravat instead that made his one silver eye seem even more bright. He greeted Albus at the door and let him inside as Bathilda busily prepared dinner. The greasy smell of roast duck crackled upon the senses as soon as entering the house. Carrots were being glazed with sugar in a sizzling pan upon the stove and thinly sliced potatoes roasted inside, which had turned a delicious golden brown as they were nearly ready. Bathilda brushed aside Dumbledore’s concerns as he fretted that she need not have gone to such lengths for dinner. The casserole, which had been left forgotten and uneaten in the fridge, would have been enough. “I thought it was just casserole,” Albus’ stomach growled audibly at the delectable smell make him blush lightly.

“That was yesterday, dear. A surprise dinner and a planned one are two different things. I’m quite glad you were able to come. I’m surprised Aberforth came home from school for the evening?”

“Pardon? Oh... Oh, yes he did. Needed my help with something.”

Dinner began shortly after Albus arrived with Bathilda leading the boys through idle gossip; anything from conversation on the weather to the lastest in Quiddich. She elicited little more than polite replies from either of the two young men at the table, neither were trying very hard to pretend interest in her. Albus seemed like he was only visiting to be polite. On the other side of the table Gellert stared intensely at his red haired guest, trying very hard to decide how he should approach getting Dumbledore’s attention so he might get what he needed. It was not long before dinner was cleared and Gellert served tea as the dishes washed themselves in the sink at his Aunts command.

“So Gellert. I heard you were a student at Durmstrang. Do their school years let out earlier then Hogwarts? They aren’t done yet for the summer,” Albus finally managed to get a question in between the older ladies seemingly endless stream of small talk. She seemed to finally be running out of energy however and looked nearly ready to retire for the evening despite that it was still quite early.

“Actually he was expelled,” Bathilda stifled a yawn with one hand. “Goodness! I’m not sure why I’m so tired. I think it’s time to turn in for the evening for me. Getting older I guess! You boys are welcome to chat as long as you like though.” She stretched and rose from the chair as Gellert stared crossly at her for so casually making such a statement about his situation.

“Expelled?” Albus looked quite surprised. Gellert was a tidy young man, bright eyed and polite since their meeting with the sort of handsome but nearly boyish features that spoke of innocence. He had a hard time imagining what could get someone so proper looking driven out of a school like Durmstrang, which had no end to terrible rumours circulating it.

“It really wasn’t a big deal,” Gellert deflected.

Bathilda scoffed as she got out of her chair, “it’s why I was hoping you two would meet. I thought maybe someone so sweet as yourself could teach him to behave!” Without waiting for any further reply she excused herself from the conversation then and left the two boys in the kitchen together over their tea. Desert pastries sat in the middle of the table and Gellert grumpily took one to eat. The pastries were flakey, sugar and filled with assorted fruit flavours.

“What did you do?” Albus pursued the topic much to the blonde boys’ dismay. He had hoped it would go to bed with his Aunt but it seemed he would not be so lucky.

“It doesn’t matter. They just didn’t understand me. I was working with some other students in some extracurricular activities they didn’t agree with and expelled me.”

The evasive answer made Albus’ brow furrow together, “if you insist.” Silence stretched between them awkwardly as Gellert chewed on his pastry and the auburn haired older wizard was about to excuse himself when it was suddenly broken.

“Ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?” Gellert had decided to just be direct.

“As in from the children’s tale? The Beedle and the Bard? Of course I have.”

“Did you know the original owner of the cloak of invisibility lived here? That’s why I was at the graveyard the other day when I ran into you. I was hoping to visit his grave and see if I could learn what may have happened to it,” Gellert lit up with excitement and leaned across the table conspiratorially as if he were sharing some very important secret.

“Isn’t that just a story? To teach children we don’t always know what we need?” Despite himself Dumbledore felt himself tugged into Gellerts energy and leaned forward eagerly.

Gellert scoffed, “that’s what everyone would like you to believe but I’ve been chasing the Deathly Hallows for quite a while now. It’s more than just a children’s story! I have proof, even. I’ve been going back through history tracking rumours and it eventually leads me here. The original owner of the invisibility cloak was Ignotus Peverell and he lived in Godrics Hollow and is buried here too. If he is real then why couldn’t it be real? Along with the rest?”

“It could just be a coincidence,” but even as he rebuffed Gellert there was a twinkle of curiosity in his eyes. Albus wanted to be wrong and he was happy to listen to this strange young mans’ excitement. It had been quite some time since Dumbledore had seen or felt a fraction of the passion that Gellert exhibited now, he nearly glowed with it.

“It could be,” Gellert allowed but he was entirely unsubdued, “but all the evidence suggests that it isn’t.”

“What evidence then?” Albus asked. He knew he should go home soon but found himself drawn into those mismatched eyes which were full of adventure, unspoiled youthfulness and immense cleverness.

“Come. Come! I will show you,” quite pleased to have an audience Gellert plucked enthusiastically at his new companions robe and lead the other wizard up the stairs past the closed door of Bathilda’s sleeping quarters and into his own bedroom. It was furnished practically with a dark wood bed covered in black blankets, a desk, and end table. Several lights winked on as soon as they entered and bathed the dark room in a soft bluish glow. Gellert did not have many possessions on display; he seemed to take preference to books which were lined in organized rows across shelves on either side of his desk. Perhaps he had simply not fully unpacked his things yet however as several boxes lined one wall, still sealed closed. Across the opposite entire wall and part of the ceiling was newspaper clippings and torn book pages littered with personal notations in some sort of code. The articles ranged anywhere from wizarding history, to notes on the hallows. Albus noticed there were quite a few clippings related to the history between Muggles and Wizards as well, particularly across the dark ages when wizards were often killed in fear. He was surprised to see some newer ones as well.

“What is this?”

“History studies and keeping up with current events,” Gellert gestured Dumbledore’s attention at the desk. He picked up a small wooden box and wandlessly transfigured it into a chair. “Let me show you this!”

Dumbledore blinked in surprised, “I’m surprised you’re allowed to do magic…? Wandless transfiguration is quite a challenge as well. Impressive.”

Gellert preened at the compliment. “Strictly speaking. I’m not supposed to do magic until I’m 21. But I’m allowed to do household magic and the ministry assumed without a wand that I couldn’t do much more than that anyway. Idioten.” He finally managed to get Dumbledore to take the offered seat and look at what he had. Gellert showed the older wizard a notebook that he had been keeping for a long time. The writing in the beginning of the book was difficult to read, as if it had been started by a child. Gellert flipped through to the relevant pages which were much later in the book and comparatively easier to observe. Eager to share Gellert chattered brightly to Dumbledore showing him selective pages to push his point as he explained his studies. It was quite a surprising wealth of knowledge. At first he only showed very clear points, lines he had drawn throughout history between the Deathly Hallows that lead him to believe in each of them. As Dumbledore continued to prove his interest, more was slowly revealed until the pair was heatedly and excitedly discussing the topic together. Gellert was pleasantly surprised when Dumbledore even had thoughts of his own to add to the collection of notations and he added them to his log with fervor.

“Once I get all of the Deathy Hallows I will -- “ Gellert reached across to grab at another book to show off. Dumbledore shifted to try and get out of his way as he reached over but their hands collided and Gellert froze. His fingers suddenly grasped around Dumbledores hand and he let out a strange shuddering breath. Gellerts body began to shake.

“Gellert? Gellert are you alr ---?”

Gellert had begun muttering in frantic, breathy German. His eyes closed but darted beneath the lids as if he were watching something. Dumbledore tried to listen, to remember what he heard but it was difficult when he didn’t understand the language enough to distinguish between words and then suddenly it was over. Gellert released Dumbledore and collapsed into the desk looking exhausted and shaken. His mismatched eyes darted around the office as he tried to remember where he was. “What happened? Are you alright?” Dumbledore carefully helped Gellert up off the desk. He had knocked a bottle of ink over and gotten it all over his cloths, notes and desk but it was nothing that a simple spell couldn’t fix and return to normal.

“Ah… I am fine,” Gellert accepted the help and sat back into his chair. He shook his head and seemed to strain a moment, “Es tut mir leid. I had a vision.”

Dumbledore looked surprised, “a vision? Of what?”

“I do not recall. I… I will need time to remember it exactly. I have not had such an aggressive one in a long time. Did I speak it?”

“You did. But I do not know German. I do not know what you were saying,” Dumbledore still concerned but interested. “Do you have visions often?”

“Sometimes. It depends. Not really often… Not usually so…violently.”

Dumbledore shook his head in amazement, “you are a very interesting man Gellert Grindelwald.” He waved his wand to fix the spill and clean the ink off of the desk and cloths. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Gellert ran his fingers vainly through his hair to ensure it had not become dislodged or mussed by his momentary fit and double checked his clothing to see if Dumbledore had missed any ink, “yes. Yes.” This time he sounded annoyed. He didn’t like being coddled.

“I’d love to know what you saw but,” Standing up he could see outside the window which loomed high on the wall above the desk. “Oh my. What time is it?” Dumbledore glanced around with a bit of franticness. “I think I have stayed to long. I must return home. I must get back to --- I must back.”

“No loss for you anyway,” Gellert said. “I already sais I don’t remember it. I can always tell you later if it comes back to me. Unfortunately I don’t always recall them.”

“Well. As long as you’re fine I will –“

Gellert waved dismissively, “go. Go.” He started to get up to walk Dumbledore to the door but instead there was a slight popping noise and the older wizard was gone. Apparating seemed a little unnecessary when they lived so near to each other but the young blonde wizard didn’t care to ponder the hurried departed of his companion as he considered the vision he’d when their hands collided.

“Albus Dumbledore… I thought you were a fool when I met you but now I see you in a vision, holding the Elder Wand?” His tone was giddy as he stared at himself where they had touched. His skin felt warm and charged from the magical energy of the Seers reading. Gellert Grindelwald bit his lip as an excitement he had not expected to feel so soon after his expulsion welled up inside him. He knew he was destined for greatness. His life mission was one of incredible importance. He would be the one to free wizard kind from under the cruel grasp of secrecy forced upon them by the ministry because of the violence of muggles and their superior numbers. This vision only proved it and Dumbledore was a key piece in his plans. “You will be mine Albus Dumbledore.” Gellert recorded his vision in a book hidden behind a magical lock and then threw himself into his studies with renewed vigor. Maybe he would go back to the graveyard and dig up Ignotus Peverell as he had intended to yesterday night in a few hours. He was far too full of energy to go to bed now.


End file.
